


Warm Cuddles

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Koujaku is a sweet boyfriend, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period cramps are suck, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Aoba, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Aoba's having a rough menstrual cycle, Koujaku cuddles are a nice cureWill become a compilation of Aoba being female if people prompt for it <3
Relationships: Fem!Aoba/Koujaku, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Aoba whined, another wave of pain making her legs shake and tears collect in the corner of her eyes. Tae brought up the heating pad, plugging it in and giving it to her. “Here, I’ll go out and get something to help with the pain.” She only got a pitiful whimper, shifting under the blanket as she wrapped it around herself. 

She heard Tae leaving, but wasn’t sure how long she must have been gone before the front door was opened again. She didn’t notice someone walking up the steps and into her room until she heard something set on the floor next to the bed, lips kissing her cheeks. Blinking she turned her head, giving a groan seeing her lover there. 

“Hippo.” He smiled down to her. 

“Hey, I had a feeling when you didn’t return my message what was going on.” He brushed some of her hair aside, she sighed nuzzling his hand. “Want me to rub your stomach?” 

“Don’t wanna move...” She whimpered at his light chuckle. 

“Then how about I climb in behind you and do it that way?” Aoba contemplated it before shifting to give him room, shivering when it made her hurt more. 

Koujaku climbed in carefully behind her, they shifted until she could rest her head on his arm, his other settling over the heating pad and rubbing soothing circles, his fingers petting her hair while holding her close. Aoba felt better with him there, it still hurt but his body heat was more than welcome. He didn’t try to strike up a conversation, he just held her as she slowly drifted to sleep. 

Koujaku watching as her body began to relax, her breathing slowing down. Nuzzling into blue hair and leaving little kisses there, she made small whimpers in her sleep as pain with spike. Koujaku laying his hand flat so as much of the heat would warm her, being mindful of the pressure to not cause any more pain. 

The next time Aoba woke he was still holding her, lightly dozed off. She worried he must have been uncomfortable being so close to the bed’s edge. Managing to rose him before scooting enough for him to relax. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Mmm Always... for you..” She smiled as he drifted back to sleep, placing her hand over the one on her stomach and falling back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Aoba wakes up and finds himself transformed into a female, Koujaku doesn't mind a single bit.

“Oi! It’s time to get up!” Beni pecked at Koujaku’s cheek until he waved him off, yawning while he pulled Aoba closer to his body. 

“Hm?” Opening his eyes, he noticed Aoba seemed smaller than usual, normally his stomach was more defined. Moving his hand, he furrowed his brow, his lover did have some hips but even while he slept on his side it wasn’t this obvious. He now noticed where his ass rest against him he felt much more supple. Slipping his arm free from where Aoba lay his head on it, he sat up, heat filling his cheeks as he looked down at Aoba. 

His body had turned into a woman. 

Koujaku trying to resist the pooling warmth in his belly he shook Aoba awake. Fighting him at first as usual before noticing his chest felt heavier than normal, opening his eyes he sat up looking down. Koujaku trying to pull his eyes away but finding it hard as Aoba slowly came to terms with what happened. 

“W-why am I a girl?!” Grabbing up the sheet she covered herself with it, glaring at Koujaku as though he might be the one to blame. 

“Aoba, I didn’t do this, I don’t even know how this happened!” Sighing she pulls the blankets away just enough to look down, her blush turning a very dark red. Koujaku could feel heat gathering faster looking at his lover, he had always wondered what Aoba would look like as a female; and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Koujaku helped find some clothes for her to wear while they waited for Tae to arrive. 

~~~ 

After her initial shock seeing Aoba was indeed female, she couldn’t find any real reason it happened or even how. Aoba was perfectly healthy though otherwise. All they could do was wait and see if Aoba turned back to normal, until then she was stuck like this. She left with Tae to get some clothes that would fit her better, leaving Koujaku at home to make space for her new clothes. 

After a couple days and she still hadn’t returned to normal; Koujaku couldn’t help but notice she was shying away from his touch at every opportunity. Aoba would wear clothes to try and hide her body more, refused to share a bath and at bedtime wrapping herself up in the blanket. Koujaku wanted to respect that Aoba felt strange in her own body right now, but it was killing him how she viewed her body as a vile thing. 

Koujaku was determined to show that he will love Aoba female or male. 

It started out slow, just little touches and compliments every now and then. Bringing home new clothes that would look good on her, male or female. Soon he would cuddle up to her while she slept, leaving the blanket in place. Waking her with kisses and sappy words of love like normal. Aoba would protest but she seemed to like it nonetheless. 

After a couple weeks Koujaku came out of the bath and Aoba wasn’t wrapped in the blanket, and she was wearing the nightgown he had bought for her. Even if it was just an oversized t-shirt, but it fit her so well and while laying down showed off her body best. He climbed in behind her, kissing the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her. “Good night, my Aoba.” 

~~~ 

From then on Aoba was opening up more, wearing clothes that showed off her curves more, willingly touch him or kiss again. 

Another thing that brought her great anger is how weaker she was, Mizuki and Koujaku both tested with her and though she still had a mean kick there was no chance she could break a jaw again. She had been working to build up strength again in her free time but for now there was little else she could do. 

One afternoon Koujaku came home from work and Aoba was waiting for him with a sour look, mildly worried if he had done something or forgotten to grab anything from store until she grabbed his hand. 

And placed a jar in it. 

“I can’t open it.” After the initial shock ebbs away Koujaku can’t help to laugh. “H.I.P.P.O...” 

“Sorry Aoba, it caught me off guard.” Pulling her close he kissed her before leading her into the kitchen. “Here, I’ll show you a couple things to help open jars.” He knew just opening it wouldn’t help put her at ease, at least he could help her not get so upset later on. 

One evening they were cuddling together on the couch watching a movie, it was going well until the film took a dark turn. Aoba was never good with jump scares and was pressed right up against him with each one, Koujaku was doing his best to console her. Before long she was fully in his lap shifting and moving around more and more, but refusing to turn the movie off. 

Koujaku cursing his body as it began to react on its own. 

“Aoba, really we can just-ahh!” He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping, he was sure Aoba could feel his erection now. “Sorry-” Koujaku was taken back when Aoba began to kiss him, moving until she straddled his legs. 

“You... You still find me attractive?” Koujaku had to blink while his mind processed what she said. Her eyes showing she was being sincere in her question. Koujaku cupping her cheek in hand, bringing her back into the kiss; kissing her slowly until she was nearly limp in his arms. 

“Aoba, I love you.” Her cheeks heating up. “I’ll love you no matter what gender you are. You’re beautiful as a man or woman, and just being by your side is a dream come true.” His hand moving to her lower back and pressing them closer together, she gasps feeling his hardness. “I want you to tell me when you’re ready to be intimate, I know you’re scared but I won’t do anything you don’t want.” 

“I do want you; I know you won’t hurt me so...” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, instead moving in to kiss him again. He kept the same slow pace, his hands roaming over her body until she was a shivering moaning mess on his lap. His hand moving to her inner thighs and rubbing, her gasps swallowed up into the kiss. “Haa! Kou-jaku!” 

He moved to licking at her ear, thumbs rubbing against her sex through her pajama bottoms. Hips and legs twitching as he continues to give attention to the area, chuckling when she whines as he moves his hands up under her shirt. “Move to the bed?” 

Aoba nods, kissing him as he picks her up and carries her to the bed and sitting her down on the edge. He removes his shirt while Aoba pulls her own off, Koujaku kissing her again while hands cup and fondle her breasts. Her gasps and moans doing little to keep Koujaku restrained. Moving from her mouth he licks and kisses down her neck, slipping the bra down so he can directly touch her breasts. 

“Mmm Ko-ohh~” He licks her nipple and sucks on it, gently pinching and rolling the other in his fingers. His free hand slipping under her bottoms, her back arching and crying out when he rubs her clit. He flicks her nipple with his tongue while he continues running his fingers over her vagina. 

“Aoba.” She meets his eyes; he smiles kissing her breast before continuing. “I want to put my mouth on you, may I?” 

“Nnn-do what you want-!” He could see she was trying to disconnect again; he cupped her cheek kissing her while his hand continued to slowly run over her folds and rubbing the pad of his finger over her slit. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want; I only want you to feel pleasure.” He slipped the tip of his finger in, thumb rubbing circles over her clit. “May I?” 

“Y-yes, please...” He gives a short-lived kiss before working her pants and underwear off, she blushes being exposed but knows Koujaku won’t hurt her. Koujaku eases her legs open, kissing inside her thighs while he makes his way closer to her lips. “Ahhh! Oh-Kou-haah!” 

Koujaku licks and nips at her clit, a finger pressing in and moving around inside her. Aoba lays back on the bed, panting and letting out little mewls; her hands gripping the bedding while legs twitched. She doesn’t even notice when he adds a second finger in until he finds her spot. He pulls away licking his lips as he continues to toy with it, his other hand rubbing her as he watches her come undone below him. 

“Kou-jaku! Ahhh I’m-fuck ahhh!” Aoba screams as he works her through her orgasm, slowing his motions when she twitches and whimpers from the over-stimulation. Koujaku kissing her neck and up to her ear, his other hand reaching for the lube while he pushes a third finger in, keeping them slow and gentle to help work her back up. “Koujaku, please... Want you inside...” 

“I love you Aoba.” She pulled him down into a kiss, pulling his fingers free and replacing it with his cock. Aoba gasps feeling him sinking into her, Koujaku rubbing her breasts while he whispers into her ear. “Does it feel good? Having me inside you like this? You’re so beautiful Aoba I can’t believe-” 

“Koujaku!” He chuckles seeing her face so red, he takes her hand and kisses it before bringing it down to feel where they are connected. He feels her tighten around him, jerking her hand free and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Stop stalling and fuck me hippo!” 

“Well when you ask so nicely~” He snaps his hips in and out of her, licking and biting at her ear, hand fondling her breast. Aoba tosses her head side to side, crying out as he hits and rubs anywhere to bring her pleasure. 

“Oh oh ahh! Koujaku! Kou-haaah!” Koujaku straightens his back, gripping her hips before thrusting harder. Aoba jerking and spasming under him as she pushes closer to release. 

“Aoba, Nnn Aoba!” He grabs her hand, his other hand moving to rub her clit, her back bows as she screams. Koujaku groaning as his hips still, her vagina milking him to his end. She twitches under him, her hand moving to her lower abdomen feeling his sperm inside her. 

“That... ohhh...” Koujaku kisses her, they hum and moan into each other's mouths. She whines when he pulls out, nuzzling each other and laughing as they cuddle. 

“Did you like it?” Aoba nods, running her hand over his chest. “Was there anything you didn’t like me doing?” 

“No, I really liked it. Though it felt strange when you came inside-” Both falling silent and looking down. “Wait-” 

“Can you get pregnant?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter

By the time they worked up the nerve to talk to Tae it had been a couple weeks. Which resulted in both of them getting smacked over the head for not coming to her sooner; or even asking her in the first place if Aoba could get pregnant. It was still too early to really test but she had Ren download a test to scan Aoba, as expected it came with inconclusive results. Ren said he would run a test anytime her readings seemed off. Going back home they sat together each mulling over their own thoughts. 

“Koujaku... If I am... Do you want kids? I know a couple months ago we-” Her cheeks heating up as the memory surfaced. “I know you said you wanted kids but now that it’s a real possibility do you still want them?” 

“Aoba.” Koujaku took her hands in his. “If it’s with you, I’ll love and father however many you wish to give me.” He pulled her into his lap, kissing her and rubbing her stomach. 

“You really want a kid, to be a dad?” Koujaku nods, Aoba bites her lower lip; shifting until she straddles his lap, rocking into him. His face heats up and hands move to her hips. “Then maybe we should make sure you knock me up.” 

“Ah-Wha-Ao-I-” Aoba can’t help but laugh, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. Her squeak cut off when her back meets the kitchen table, moaning out as a hand gropes at her breast while the other works her pants open and off. 

“Koujaku! Ohhh!” Her head moves to the side as he sucks at the bite scar, fingers working her clit fast. Nails scratching at the table hips jerking as he gets her worked up. Aoba’s mouth hanging open as she struggles to catch a breath from the way his too skilled hands get her wet. She chokes and whimpers when his hand moves away, panting hard watching him undo his own pants. 

He takes himself in hand and pumps himself before pushing her shirt up and off, unsnapping the bra to suck and nip at her breasts. Hands grabbing at his kimono as he rubs the head of cock over her slit and up to tease her labia and lips. 

“Just put it in!” She smacks his head, he chuckles latching his lips with hers, eating up her moans as he sinks in with little resistance. He sets a harsh pace thrusting into her, knowing neither can last right now. The way Aoba clenches around him, her moans cutting off to scream as he resumes working her clit. 

Koujaku watches her thrash and jerk under him on the table, tears streaming down unable to figure out what to do with her hands as pleasure consumes her every thought. When that knot begins to tighten in him, he grabs her hand in his, kissing her as he stills as deep he can and comes. Her own release a second after his feeling heat pour inside her. 

He kisses Aoba gently, both laughing when their hands meet touching her stomach. 

~~~ 

After coming to terms they both wanted children they made it a point to take every opportunity to make sure Aoba would get pregnant. Date nights were spent at home now, most of the time Koujaku pinning Aoba to a wall or having her ride him. Going to such lengths to match up their work lunches and meeting up somewhere private. 

Aoba covering her mouth with both hands trying to hide her sounds, Koujaku under her skirt licking and sucking her while a finger worked her hole. Barely keeping back a scream as his tongue joins his fingers, she can barely keep herself standing the closer she gets to orgasm. “Koujaku, please hurry!” 

“Sorry, you taste so good I can’t help myself~” He moves out from under her skirt licking his lips before standing. Hiking her leg up before pushing in, her hands return to her mouth. Her walls clenching around him as she feels him hurriedly work them both to release. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, knowing what to send him over. 

“Koujaku haaa fill me-let me have your baby-mmm! I want it all inside!” His grip turns bruising and thrusts making a loud wet slapping, placing her hand over the one at his hip as he comes, hips thrusting as he lets it all out inside her. 

Aoba squirms, feeling his cum trickle down her leg. She doesn’t have to wait long before his hand moves to rub her, biting onto his neckgear as she stiffens up coming. They stay there panting for a long minute before he pulls out, grabbing a couple tissues from a hidden pocket to clean her as much he can. Koujaku nuzzling her neck helping get her panties back on. “I love you Aoba.” 

“Love you Hippo.” Kissing before they leave to quickly eat their lunches and return to work. 

~~~ 

Aoba was still sleeping in bed when Ren began to urgently wake her up. She whined but sat up rubbing her eyes. “What is it Ren? It’s my day off-” 

“Aoba your pregnancy scan has come up positive, and your body condition have shifted to reflect this.” It takes a full minute to sink in, she smiles hugging her middle. “I’ve already sent a message to Tae; would you like me to message Koujaku?” 

“No, I want to tell him.” Aoba rubs her stomach again before giggling happily. She gets a quick shower before Tae shows up, checking over the scan results and calling to have an ultrasound set up. 

“They can squeeze you in today, you better tell Koujaku so he can take off work early.” Aoba can’t help but smile, Tae hugs her; happy to see she wasn’t upset over this. 

She doesn’t give too many details but she messages Koujaku to come by the doctor’s office. He assumes it was more bloodwork and Aoba was getting nervous over the needles. He apologizes to his customers for leaving early and meets Aoba in the waiting room. “Hey beautiful~” 

“Hippo.” She grabs a kiss, the nurse calling for them and bringing them back to a room and getting Aoba set up on the bed. 

“Aoba?” She grabs his hand, holding it while lifting her shirt up. Koujaku slowly putting it together while the doctor moves the wand over her abdomen. Before he can speak up the doctor smiles and pulls up a screen for them to see and flips the speakers on. 

Aoba watches as red eyes take it all in, tears coming to his eyes before he kisses Aoba. “Koujaku’s going to be a dad~” 

“Aoba-guh!” That seemed to be all that was needed to get him to cry. Hugging Aoba and thanking her over and over again. “I’m going to be a dad! I’m having a baby with my Aoba!” 

“Koujaku!” Aoba can’t help but laugh, hugging him and petting his hair. The doctor sends a recording of the ultrasound to their coils and gives them pictures of their tiny bundle. Aoba does have to get bloodwork done and Tae takes care of making the pills she needs to help her through the pregnancy. 

Koujaku couldn’t have been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short but I wanted to get 1 more chapter out before bed <3 Will work on more later after I've gotten some actual sleep~


	4. Still Kouao~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute pregnancy adventures~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to finish this chapter sorry >A<

“It’s not too obvious is it?” Aoba was wearing one of Koujaku’s shirts, she had started showing more the past week and today they were going to tell their friends about the expecting baby. Koujaku wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her small bump. 

“Not it’s not, if we didn’t need to be there soon, I’d like to play around more~” Aoba made a face and pinched his nose. 

“No hippo, have some restraint. Get ready or we’re going to be late.” Moving out of his arms before he could do anything to make her change her mind. Taking her morning pills before slipping her shoes on and waiting by the door. Her lover quickly joining her side and walking beside her to Tae’s where the others would be waiting. 

“Yo! Aoba! Koujaku!” They waved at Mizuki, arriving at the same time as them. Mink was standing outside, Aoba giving him a wave while Koujaku was talking to Mizuki about something. 

“Thanks for coming Mink, I know you don’t really-” She blinked at his chuckle, pulling out something from his pocket. “Ehhh what’s this?” 

“Dried Ginger slices, It’s good for morning sickness.” Mink chuckled when her cheeks heated up. 

“Wha- How did you-” 

“Your smell.” Aoba put them in her bag, looking back to her lover laughing at something Mizuki said. 

“Hey you two, come in already and stop flirting~” Both men’s faces turned a matching shade of red while Aoba laughed. They all piled into the living room, Aoba helping her grandmother makes snacks and drinks for everyone while the other two finally showed up. Once everyone had eaten Aoba and Koujaku smiled and held hands before getting down to it. 

“We wanted to tell you guys something, Aoba’s pregnant.” They got varying reactions from the group. Noiz not giving it much interest outside of a congratulating them, Mizuki laughing happy for them. Mink giving a hum while Clear tilt his head confused. 

“Pregnant? What is that?” Tae gave him an easy to understand explanation, once he understood he perked up excited. “Master is having babies! I’m going to have three little masters!” 

“Three?” Aoba tilt her head confused, Clear had said how Aoba was his only master even after learning she was with Koujaku. Clear going over and taking her hands in his, she could see his wide smile even under his mask. 

“Yes! Master has four hearts beating inside her!” Everyone fell silent, Tae grabbing her stethoscope from her bag. They all knew Clear had very abnormal senses, Tae had him point where he hears each heart before rubbing her eyes. 

“It seems he is right, there are three.” Aoba sat in shock for a while, before roughing jabbing Koujaku in the side. 

“Fucking over fertile hippo!” 

~~~ 

After an ultrasound the following week confirmed she was given extra medication to help accommodate for having multiples, Haga was very understanding and let Clear cover the on-foot deliveries until she was able to do them again. She had begun to grow more and more as time passed, but it wasn’t until the end of the fourth month that it seemed to fully hit her there were lives inside her. 

Aoba was making popcorn for their stay-home movie date, pulling out the bowl for it when she felt them all shift inside her. Dropping the bowl and holding her stomach in shock. “Aoba?!” 

“Oh... Oh....” Koujaku was by her side, fear and worry in his eyes as he guided her to sit down asking if she needed Tae. “No, sorry they moved.” 

“They moved?” She nods, taking his hands and pressing them where she had felt it. His hand roamed around anxious to feel it for himself. 

“It startled me; I’ve felt them move a bit but this felt like they were really moving.” She sucked in a breath as they did it again, Koujaku lighting up just barely feeling it. “I’m... I don’t know it just hit me I’m really going to be giving birth, I’m really carrying three lives inside me.” 

“Our three babies.” Koujaku leaning up kissing her, both laughing pressing their foreheads together. “We’re going to be parents Aoba!” 

“Papa Hippo~” Koujaku pinching her cheeks, helping Aoba to the couch he fluffed up some pillows and made sure she was comfortable while he gets the snacks and drinks. Coming back to her smiling and rubbing her belly; Koujaku felt his heart swell watching her. 

~~~ 

The baby shower wasn’t a surprise, Clear accidently spilling the secret while he was at Heibon with Aoba. So instead they decided to hold it when Aoba ended her final day of work before her extended maternity leave. Clear escorting her to her grandmothers where they met up with Koujaku; Noiz and Mink couldn’t make it in person but they sent quite a few gifts. 

“I cannot believe you guys are seriously making bets about their genders.” She sent a light glare to Koujaku. “And that their own father is putting his money in on this.” 

“Aww it’s just a bit of fun~” Koujaku gave her cheek a kiss while rubbing her stomach. He grabbed the cushion behind her and fluffed it up for her before taking her plate and cup to get seconds. 

“Fun or not aren’t you the one who said he doesn’t want to know?” He laughs as he hands her back the food and drink, giving three little kisses over her bump. 

“Because no matter what we have I’ll love them, with all my heart.” Aoba blushes, Clear cooing watching them be affectionate. 

“I still say three girls, with how his previous track record went it seems only fitting he’d have three girls.” Aoba burst out laughing while Koujaku couldn’t even comment, Mizuki hit the nail right on the head. “What do you think Aoba?” 

“Hmm... I think two girls and a boy.” Mizuki wrote her guess down, Aoba smiling looking down at where she felt them move. “If anyone wants to feel them now is your-wahh!” She now had three sets of hands feeling around waiting for the kicking to start up. 

~~~ 

Koujaku woke up to the kitchen light on down the hallway, Aoba not in bed anymore. He could hear her making annoyed hisses and cursing while she struggled with something. Getting up out of bed he walks in to find her at the table with a couple filled storage cups of breast milk. He ran his hand over her shoulders kissing the top of her head. “They hurting again?” 

“When Granny told me what to expect I didn’t believe her about my boobs hurting from the milk it would wake me up.” Koujaku took the filled cups and put them in the fridge, bringing over a couple empty containers just in case. “I feel like a cow.” 

“Your body is just excited for the triplets and making a bunch of milk.” She sighs, switching out when the next one begins to get full. “Tae-san did say your body is probably over making milk since it’s multiples. Either way the midwives will be happy getting all this extra breast milk.” 

“Granny says there shouldn’t be any adverse effects of the other babies drinking it...” Koujaku cupping her cheek before kissing her, looking at the liquid a bit in the cup. 

“I wonder what this tastes like...” Aoba made a face at him. 

“You’re not seriously- Koujaku!” Her voice hitting a high pitch as he tipped the liquid to take a sip. His face turning white before going to rinse his mouth out, Aoba laughing at him from her seat. 

“That was horrible, how do babies like that?” Wiping his mouth as he came back to sit down. “Have you tried it?” 

“No, your reaction is good enough for me, oh!” She sat back, Koujaku could visibly see then shifting around. He ran his hand over the area with a smile, Aoba setting the breast pump down and moving his hand to a place he could feel them more. “I can’t believe soon neither of us will be getting sleep.” 

“Maybe we should hire Clear as a nanny then, he’s been following Tae-san around after all learning how to take care of them. We are having three and his singing has already shown it calms them down.” Aoba hums, she knows he is right but she worries where he will sleep. The spare bedroom was already going to be the baby room when the cribs arrived. 

“We can talk to him then, for now I’d like to-” Aoba blinked looking down feeling a small puddle forming. “I... I think my water broke.” 


End file.
